1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to occlusion release devices that facilitate the selective release of an occlusion in response to wellbore conditions.
2. Background
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different depths. Such zones are referred to as reservoirs or hydro-carbon bearing formations or production zones. In production zones, it is often desired to perform completion operations such as plugging and perforation to facilitate production within the production zones. During such completion operations an occlusion or frac ball can be utilized to isolate flow within a particular zone. It is often desired to deliver the occlusion with the deployment of a perforation gun used for perforation operations to minimize operation time and expense. It is desired to selectively deliver the occlusion after certain wellbore conditions are met.
The disclosure herein provides an occlusion release devices that facilitate the selective release of an occlusion in response to wellbore conditions.